


The IT Girl

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: CEO!Tom, Computer Problems, Computers, F/M, IT girl, au!tom, bad at technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: CEO Tom Hiddleston’s computer troubles are fixed by the IT girl who he wants to get closer to, even if that means looks like an idiot with terrible IT skills





	

“No, no, no!” Tom tapped the keys but the screen had turned black and unresponsive. He shook the screen, an action he had been repeating all day, but it didn’t fix anything. The day had only just started and already Tom felt like he was losing it, the past week had been tiring enough and it was only a Wednesday. Today had been a day of bad traffic and spilt coffees and now his computer wasn’t working with him.

“Brenda!” Tom barked into the intercom “get me someone from IT.”

There was no mistaking Tom’s anger, he was at the end of his stick and was desperate for some kind of control back on his life. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes briefly, feeling the familiar burning sensation behind his eyelids from the lack of sleep. Sleep. When had he gotten a full eight hours of sleep last? Certainly it hadn’t been this week. A knock at his office door snapped him out of his thoughts and he cleared his throat.

“Come in.”

Brenda ambled in, the first button of her canary yellow cardigan was done up and the material fluttered behind her as she stepped in.

“Mr Hiddleston, I have someone from IT here.”

“Thank you Brenda” Tom said, a little tersely. He smoothed down his shirt and tie, before slipping his glasses back on. When Tom pictured his IT department, he was slightly ashamed to admit that he imagined it would consist of men. So when a young woman walked into his office, he couldn’t help but feel a little surprised.

“What seems to be the problem, sir?” She asked, standing to attention in front of his desk. He almost couldn’t answer. She blinked at him, her eyes seemed particularly brown from the way the midmorning light hit them, making them stand out even though she was wearing a pair of dark framed glasses.

“Um” Tom looked down at his blank computer screen “my computer, the screen just went black.”

“May I?” she asked, walking around to survey the damage up close.

“Of course” he said, barely being able to form the words when he watched her flip her soot black hair over her shoulder, before leaning down to try her luck. He could smell her perfume, sweet and floral, wafting off of her neck. She moved the mouse, and tapped a few keys but nothing happened. He tried to watch her fingers glide over the keyboard but was distracted by the proximity of her body to his. How had he never met her before? She was one of his employees, and yet he was sure he had never set his eyes on her. He should have been trying to follow her attempts to bring his computer back to life, but the sight of her in her powder blue blouse was distracting. The pastel colour contrasted beautifully with her golden brown skin, and Tom found himself admiring the delicate skin of her wrists; the elegant look of her long fingers; the same shade of blue on her nails. He heard her huff a little.

“Would you mind if I check the system unit?” She asked and he blinked at her “the… uh, this” she pointed down at the tower like structure that sat under his desk.

“Oh, yes, of course” Tom said hurriedly, pushing himself back in his chair to give her space. She kneeled down, peering at the unit while he felt his face warm at the sight of her pencil skirt rising a little “I’m not much of a computer expert” he blurted out. The silence had become too much, and he wanted to fill it in an attempt to distract himself from looking at her legs like some kind of pervert.

She looked up at him and grinned “no, but luckily I am.” Tom was sure he had gone into cardiac arrest at the sight of her smile; her lips were painted a pretty plum colour that made him wonder whether it would leave a mark if she were to kiss him. His face flooded red. That was the wrong thing to think about, and he was grateful that she had her head down so she wouldn’t see his blush.

“I think I know what the problem is sir” she said cheerily, giving him another smile “sir?” she asked at the sight of his expression.

He coughed not-so-subtly “what’s wrong?”

She held up a cable with a teasing look “the power cable slipped out.”

“Oh” he felt stupid in front of this pretty girl.

“I wonder how it got loose” she murmured, plugging it back in. His monitor came back to life and he thought back to how he would shake the monitor in frustration. He probably wouldn’t mention that to her, lest she think he was a bigger idiot than he had already made himself out to be.

“Thank you Miss…?” Tom trailed off, feeling even worst that he didn’t know her name as he offered her his hand.

“Just call me Jess” she said accepting his handshake.

“I can’t thank you enough, Jess” he said, tasting her name on his lips for the first time “it’s been a hell of a week.”

She tilted her head to one side “I’m sorry to hear that sir, but I completely understand.”

“You do?”

“Oh yes” she frowned a little and he resisted the urge to kiss it away “it can get pretty hellish down in IT, especially since I’m the only girl there.”

“You’re the only female IT worker?” He’d have to rectify that.

“You’d be surprised” she gives him a weak smile “I hope this week gets better for the two of us.”

“I do too” he said and he meant it.

Tom expected that as soon as Jess left that he’d return to work but he kept finding himself deep in thought over her. He couldn’t get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried and he decided that he needed to see her again.

***

It was the start of the day when Jess had been asked to go help someone with computer troubles. She huffed, just wanting to sit and warm up after coming in from the cold, but Paul had chosen her the job. Like always.

“Why do I always have to help people out?”

“You’re the most patient” Paul said, crossing his arms “everyone likes to be helped by a nice girl.”

Jess opened her mouth to retort something but closed it instead, deciding that she couldn’t be bothered to fight.

“Not to mention that our elusive CEO asked exclusively for your help” Paul added, his brow furrowed at the thought but he shrugged it off “I guess you must have made an impression on him last time.”

Jess contemplated that in the lift en route to his office. She, like many others, had never laid their eyes on the CEO of the company. In a way he had become a little like a legendary figure, one you were unsure whether or not he really existed. Jess had been surprised when she first saw him; she had thought that such a big company would have been run by someone much older than the young man in the leather office chair. He couldn’t be more than a handful of years older than her at the very most, and yet in many respects he was the complete opposite to her. She shook her head, it was silly to even consider… She cut off her thoughts as she reached his door.

“Good morning, sir, more computer troubles?” She greeted, stepping into the room. It was modern, all glass and minimalist, but despite the style she felt that Mr Hiddleston didn’t care too much for it. She would have thought that he would be much more at home with a mahogany desk, something sturdy and rich in colour. Art would have improved the room. He looked like the kind of man who would like art, but she didn’t dare ask him in case she was out of place.

“Jess” he looked up at her and she noticed just how sharp his cheekbones were “the internet isn’t working.” She could have laughed at how he sounded more like a confused six year old, than a full grown man in charge of a multibillion dollar company.

She moved around to his side of the desk, leaning on his desk for support like last time, but surprisingly he got up from his chair, asking if she’d rather sit than stand. She was grateful, especially when he offered her a cup of coffee.

“Can you fix it?” He asked, crouching down a little, with one hand on the top of the chair to balance himself. Jess became acutely aware of how tall he was in that moment, despite him stooping down, he still remained statuesque. If he stayed perfectly still, she could have mistaken him for a statue. He was pale like marble or alabaster, and so angular…

“Jess?” He prompted, and she suddenly realised that she was staring at him, his eyebrow quirked “can you fix it, Jess?”

“Oh, yes, easily” she gabbed, training her eyes on the screen “your wireless connection was just disabled, see?” She showed him and then with the simultaneous click of keys the internet came back on.

“I feel so silly” he said shaking his head.

“Don’t” she said, feeling more relaxed now “we’ve had worst, you’d be surprised at what people have asked.”

“Surprise me” he said, sitting on the chair on the opposite side of his desk, before passing her a teacup filled with coffee. So she told him all about the terrible, stupid things people had asked her, and he sat listening, completely riveted by her. Jess found herself admiring him a little when he laughed, the way he’d throw back his head and the skin around his eyes would crinkle. There had been so many rumours about how terrifying the CEO was; he was meant to be domineering and downright sadistic, but Jess couldn’t see any of that. Rumours were just rumours after all.

They must have spoken for nearly an hour when Brenda tapped at the door, to remind Tom that his eleven o’clock had just arrived.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise how much I was talking” Jess admitted, feeling guilty that she was getting in the way of his work.

“No, no, it was a pleasure speaking to you” Tom said, standing up “thank you again for your service.”

“The pleasure was all mine” she said automatically, and not too soon after saying that, she bit the insides of her cheeks from feeling stupid saying it out loud. He shook her hand again, though unlike last time this one lingered a little. Though, that could have just been a figment of her imagination.

***

The next time they met it was late at night. Tom usually worked way past quitting time, and Jess had to stay late due to a heavy work load. He spotted her leaving, only a few steps ahead of him.

“Jess?” She turned around, and he smiled at the sight of her bundled in a coat and scarf.

“Hi, sir” she said, she looked tired.

“Long day?”

“The longest” she yawned absentmindedly and before Tom knew what he was doing he opened his mouth again.

“Would you like a lift home?”

“Excuse me?” her eyes widened a little, and Tom hoped he wasn’t overstepping his mark.

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like me to drop you at home?” the inflection of his voice rose, almost as if he were asking a question “I’ll drive” he joked weakly.

“Um” she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, and peered outside. It wasn’t raining but it was cold, and knowing London it would probably rain half way through her journey anyway.

“Okay” she said “if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No, no, I just want to make sure you get home safe.” They exchanged a shy smile before departing to his car.

The journey home was filled with quiet chatter to the background of soft radio, and the rain, which (as Jess predicted) made an appearance half way through the trip. It was quiet but comfortable, and they spoke as if they’d known each other for much longer than they actually had. He asked about her day, and she lamented over some report she was writing. She returned the question to him, and he spoke about the countless meetings he had and how he’d have to probably come in on a Saturday.

She laughed “what’s the point of being CEO if you have to work on a Saturday?”

“You’d be surprised at the lack of freedom that comes with the job.”

When they’d gotten to her apartment block, he had gone to the trouble of getting her door and escorting her to the building with an umbrella he held. They exchanged words of thanks and goodbyes, but neither of them moved away from one another. It was enough to just stand and smile, knowing that something much more significant was passing between the two of them. Their shared kiss only confirmed it.


End file.
